


Unwanted

by DragonGirlBoss



Series: OTP [10]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Disclaimer, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-16 17:50:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11833893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonGirlBoss/pseuds/DragonGirlBoss
Summary: This is a play I created and it's full of drama and.....???? Anyways, I tried to make it as enjoyable as possible. Hope you like it. FanFiction Play.





	1. Chapter 1

**Characters:**

 

John Egbert, Caliborn, Feferi Peixes, Calliope, ***** The HandMaid, The Batter Witch (Condesce), Terezi Protype.

 

***** _I forgot to add her._

 

 

****** _Last minute put in._

 

**Clothes:**

 

John wears a light blue, plaid dress.

 

Caliborn in a black suit with black button up and red tie, gold cuff-lings.

 

Feferi in a pale pink frilly dress with lime green jewels.

 

Calliope wears a white suit with white button up and green tie, silver cuff-lings.

 

****** The HandMaid in a black skirt with white sweater, red belt. ( Does show up at some point )

 

The Batter Witch (Condesce) in a grey suit with white button up and fushia tie, gold cuff-lings.

 

Terezi Protype in a black skirt and teal top with red flowers.

 

" John is the ONLY ONE changing clothes. Everyone else is set. Two to three people on stage."

 

\---------------------------------

 

**BYE~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am using Them/ they as pronouns for John.

**Act One**

 

\--------------

 

_[Two people on stage]_

 

**Set:**

 

The background is the interior of a large living room. Red velvet silk curtains and large windows. A plush couch near the back wall, house north. Glass coffee table in the center of the stage. A single chair on the house right on stage.

 

**Light:**

 

Light on stage left and right. Near the back right, center left and upper right.

 

**Scene:**

 

John walks in from up the stairs and into the living room. They look the window. Feferi comes from the kitchen and greets them.

 

\---------------------------------

 

"Good morning!", said Feferi.

 

She walks up to them and stands next to them.

 

"Good morning.....sigh."

 

John hugs them self with their arm, a droopy look on John's face. Feferi smile with worry.

 

"Awe, baby gills. What's the matter?"

 

"I.....have a love interest."

 

Feferi perks up.

 

"Who? Do you like them back?"

 

"No and.....it's someone unpleasant. They say they're in love with me but....I've never seen them do a single nice thing. Besides.....I like their twin more."

 

"Twin? Anyone I know?"

 

"Yeah...but please don't say anything."

 

"Alright, I wont." 

 

"Thank you."

 

"No probubble."

 

Feferi's mother calls from up stairs.

 

"Fef, hand me the red box full of pearls from the storage room!", shouts from behind the back curtain.

 

"Okay, mom!"

 

"Thanks, little guppy!"

 

Feferi turns to John and hugs them.

 

"I have to go, angel Fish. Good luck and....I love you."

 

"I love you too, auntie."

 

Feferi exits and John continues to stare out the window. The lights go out and the curtains close.

 

\-----------------------------

 

**BYE~**


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

 

 

**Scene Change.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Act Two**

 

\------------------------

 

_[Two people on stage]_

 

**Set:**

 

A cafe patio near a tattoo shop; right next door. White table and red umbrella. White chairs.

 

**Lights:**

 

Left, near the lip. Down, center. Right, down. Left, down.

 

**Clothes:**

 

John in a light green shirt with blue blue pants. Blue vest and brown boots.

 

**Scene:**

 

Terezi sits on the right chair at the beginning of the scene. John walks in and sits with her. Sitting a cross on the left.

 

\------------------------------

 

"Protype.", said John.

 

"Egbert.", said Terezi.

 

They stares at each other until they turns to watch cars pass them by. Faint radio music in the background.

 

"So...", said Terezi.

 

John faces her. Being blind, Terezi continues to face the street.

 

"How have you been?", said Terezi.

 

John gently moves her head towards him.

 

"I'm fine, a little confused, but fine."

 

"Things would be less confusing if you'd stay with me.", she said.

 

As she says this, she places her hand on the hand on her face. His hand. She closes her eyes under her red sunglasses.

 

"You know I won't take you back. I....don't have the same feelings for you anymore.", said John.

 

With closed eyes, she sighed. John made a serine and sad expression. Small tears drip down her cheek quietly.

 

"What we had is gone, at least for me.", he said once more.

 

She chokes back a sob and sighed.

 

"W-well....I, uh, what time is it?", she said.

 

"5: 30."

 

John takes back his hand and she gets up. He stands with her and walks infront of her. They embrace each other and Terezi places her hands on his cheeks. He stare at her. She rubs her thumb a cross his cheek and he keeps his arms a round her waist.

 

"You still have soft, flawless skin as always.", she whispers.

 

"And you still have a long way to go."

 

".....I don't want to forget you."

 

She kissed him on the lips gently. The kissed didn't last as long as she had hoped.

 

"I love you.", she said.

 

".....", he said nothing.

 

John hugs her one more time before leaving and he doesn't look back. She stands there with her head down.

 

Once again the lights fade and the curtain draws shut.

 

\---------------------------

 

**BYE~**


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

**Five Minute Intermission.**


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

 

**Scene Change.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Peixes love fish puns. John loves puns too.

**Act Three**

 

\----------------------

 

_[Two people on stage]_

 

**Set:**

 

The batter witches office. Large room with giant windows. Book shelf on the left and two filing cabinets behind the large black oak desk. Big plush chair.

 

**Lights:**

 

Left, center. Right, down. Left, up. Right, center.

 

**Clothes:**

 

John in a large sweater with shorts. Thigh high soaks and slippers. Sweater is a baby blue. A blue jeweled hair clip in the shape of a flower, left side of hair.

 

**Scene:**

 

The Batter Witch (Condesce) walks into her office and sets down a large pile of paper work. She sighs and sits in her chair. After five minutes of scribbling on paper and groaning from a growing headache, she hears a knock on the door.

 

\----------------------------

 

"Come in, hurry up!", she says grouchily.

 

"Oh, I feel so loved.", John said dully.

 

He walked in with a lunch box and the Batter witch (Condesce) sits up straight in surprise.

 

"Sweat pea!?", she exclaims.

 

"Hello, Batter Witch.", he continues with a stoic expression.

 

Her face drops from her smile and sighs.

 

"I wish you'd call me grandma."

 

"No."

 

John walks up to her and sits on her desk.

 

"You know there are chairs for a reason, right?"

 

John huffed and jumps off the desk and thrusts the lunch box in her face. She leans back and smiles, taking the object in front of her.

 

"Thank you, angel fish."

 

John faced a way from her and crossed his arms.

 

"Humph! Feferi made me bring it, it's all her."

 

"Oh....", she sounds dejected.

 

Then the phone rings and she answers.

 

"Shello?"

 

"Heya, mother!", from back stage, Feferi speaks.

 

"Dear, you're too loud. Volume.", she cringes.

 

"Sorry...."

 

"It's fine, now what is it?"

 

"Giving you a heads up!"

 

"For what?"

 

"John! He made you lunch all by himself! Hehe~ He's going to pin it on me, but it's a lie. So, when he comes to your office, just know that he reelly cares."

 

"Okay.", The Batter Witch (Condesce) smiles.

 

"Bye.", she continues.

 

"Bye~", Feferi says.

 

She hangs up and smiles softly at John.

 

"Are you done?", he said. He turns to her.

 

"Yes, I must say. Feferi is such a sweet gill."

 

"Hey...", John said cautiously.

 

"Hmm?"

 

"Are you....crying?"

 

The Batter Witch (Condesce) brought her finger tip to her face and it was; her eyes were damp. Her makeup was probably running, but she just kept smiling.

 

"I do believe so. I believe so."

 

The next line will set a different tone.

 

"I love you."

 

"No you don't.", John said flatly and quickly.

 

"What? Yes, I do!"

 

"No. No you don't. You don't love me and never will."

 

He started to get worked up. She stood.

 

"Why wont you ever believe me!?"

 

"Because! You're just using me.", He glared with tears in his eyes.

 

"I don't know what you're-", he then interrupts her.

 

"Yes you do!", he says viciously.

 

She says nothing.

 

"You don't love me, you love your son. I'm not your son. He's dead."

 

She keeps quiet.

 

"I might look like him, sound like him, even have the same name as him. But I'm not him!"

 

He continues.

 

"So don't think you can just use me as a replacement! Stop comparing me to him! Stop saying he wouldn't do things that I would! We are two completely different people, I don't like everything he does."

 

"Is.....that how you feel?"

 

John turns a round and refuses to answer. She comes a round the desk and holds his shoulders. He stiffens and does not face her.

 

"All this time....Have I truly been making you feel so....unloved?"

 

he turns to face her with a stoic expression.

 

"Yes, you do."

 

"I'm sorry..."

 

"No, you're not."

 

More tears drip down his face. He's started crying at some point.

 

"I can't help it....I miss him, he was so young."

 

She holds back a sob. Even without expression, the hint of sadness is shown in his face. Her words sting not only him, but to her as well. They are true.

 

"I loved him, he was my son....We were so close and I....I just....All I see is him."

 

The lights fade out and the curtains falls.

 

\--------------------

 

**Bye~**


	8. Chapter 8

 

 

 

**Scene Change.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> John is the only one speaking and is dancing as he does when he is flash-backing. Calliope is only there to dance with him. Not sure which dance to have them do...but it has to be shortish. A small clip. Maybe make up a sad love dance, ballet. They do ballet as a profession and after the death of his ex, he stopped dancing.

**Act Four**

 

\-------------------------------

 

_[Two people on stage]_

 

**Set:**

 

A large pent house living room. Large TV and a red couch with a glass coffee table. Next to an open doorway to the kitchen and a big counter between the kitchen and living room.

 

**Light:**

 

Back, center. Left, center. Right, forward. Left, forward.

 

**Clothes:**

 

John wear a short, strapped dress. Between the middle of the thighs. Black trim and blue color. The same hair pin in previous scene.

 

**Scene:**

 

John is staring out the window at the start of the scene. Out the window, other buildings can be seen at a distance and a few wisps of clouds. It's the afternoon, soon the moon will rise.

 

\-----------------------------

 

"Calliope....I miss you.", he whispers.

 

John closes his eyes and imagines her there.

 

**(Flash Back)**

 

_John's in a frilly white and blue dress and he's dancing ballet by himself. Calliope enters three minutes later and watches on the middle left. John then holds out his hand. She takes it and they dance together with all the grace of professionals._

 

"I remember those times....dancing together, singing....we were the best....No one could beat us....we'd win every competition."

 

John smiles as he continues to remember.

 

_Calliope dips John and they kiss._

 

"So easy to fall in love with..."

 

John opens his eyes and his smile is much more morbid.

 

"It was also easy to break up with."

 

John frowns as the memory stops. It's just him.

 

"I should have been the one to go. But you've beat to the punch. Breaking up with me first.....leaving me....did you have to die?"

 

Single spot light's on John. A tear or two with a broken expression.

 

"I still love you."

 

The lights fade and curtains shut.

 

\---------------

 

**BYE~**


	10. Chapter 10

 

 

 

**Five Minute Intermission.**


	11. Chapter 11

 

 

 

**Scene Change.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Act Five**

 

\----------

 

_[Two People on stage]_

 

**Set:**

 

Same as previous scene.

 

_Lights as well._

 

_Clothes too._

 

**Scene:**

 

Once again, John stares out the window at the beginning. He sighs, turning his head. He sees Caliborn enter the room and walk right up to him. John straightens up.

 

\-----------------------------

 

"Hello, My Dove."

 

"Cali."

 

"Here to accept my offer?"

 

With a serious expression, John takes a deep breath.

 

"No, I'm here.....to decline. I....have no affection for you. I am flattered by your proposal, but....I do not love you."

 

With a patient smile, Caliborn pecks John's lips quickly. John flushes a bright red.

 

"W-What? Hey! D-Don't do that...."

 

"Hmm~ I can't help it, they're so soft."

 

Caliborn then places his hand on John's waist and the other on John's cheeks. John's hand went up and over Caliborn's hand. He stares lovingly into John's eyes.

 

"Reconsider, dear. End your trail of broken hearts and stay."

 

John looks a way shyly.

 

"But....I.....love your sister."

 

"Oh? But the dead can't love you back.", he says more coldly.

 

Then he softens. Leaning his forehead onto John and sliding down to where his lips are near John's ear. Exposing John's neck more.

 

"Besides, I can hold you. I can touch you, I can talk to you. I can listen. I can provide shelter for you. A warm bed to stay in over night."

 

John makes a gasp as Caliborn nuzzles his lips on John's neck and his hands slide down to John's hips. John's arms are a round Calibon loosely.

 

"Ah....Stop it...", Whined John.

 

"He he~ You taste sweet!"

 

John made a little giggle and Caliborn started kissing John's neck. The giggle continued until John snorted. There was a big paused. Caliborn stopped and looked at John, who was incredibly flustered.

 

"Did you just...."

 

John's eyes flickered about as he tried to form words.

 

"I-uh....No-I.....It's-......"

 

John was so embarrassed that he shut his eyes and barres his head in Caliborn's shoulder. Caliborn chuckles and hugs John tightly.

 

"You are so cute!"

 

"It was an accident!"

 

"A cute accident."

 

"Stop being mean!"

 

"I'm not~"

 

"I-If I'm cute....then....y-you're really attractive!"

 

"What?"

 

Caliborn made John face him by gently tilting John's head.

 

"Do....you really think I'm attractive?"

 

He sounded hopeful. John felt like crying, he's so embarrassed. In fact, he was. Crying that is.

 

"M-maybe...."

 

Caliborn had a huge grin.

 

"Don't look at me!"

 

John covered his face with his hands. Caliborn grasped John's wrists and gave himself a good view of John's face. He smiled and leaned in. He kissed John on the lips slowly until John moaned, making Calborn extremely hungry.

 

"Mah....Stop....", John pouts.

 

Caliborn licks his lips.

 

"Do I really have to?"

 

"Do you really love me?"

 

"Of course! You don't need to doubt me so much."

 

"I can't help, but feel so insecure. You are not as easy to trust as Calliope was."

 

Caliborn's expression darkens and he tugs John off stage.

 

\---------------------

 

**BYE~**


	13. Chapter 13

 

 

 

**Scene Change.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Act Six**

 

\-----------------

 

The lights go off so the stage crew can switch the background to the bedroom.

 

A patio in the background, large closet and private bathroom. King sized bed, black oak and red silk covers. A silver lamp and red wood nightstand.

 

**(Feel a little lazy with details)**

 

\--------------------------------------

 

Caliborn opens the door and marches in. His grip on John's wrist had been firm. He loosens in a little and pushes John onto the bed. Then looms over him.

 

"Owe, Caliborn what are-"

 

John's eyes widen as he sees Caliborn's angry expression. He growls and with a low, deep voice he speaks.

 

"John forget her! Stay with me, **ME**! I'm right here! _I love you!_ what in the heck does that dead _Bxtch_ have that I don't? **Huh?** I just....I just want you to love me, like I love you...."

 

At this point, Caliborn's tears were dripping onto John's cheeks. He froze. Before John could react, Caliborn was kissing him hard. He struggled, but Caliborn was too strong. Caliborn then let go so he could breathe.

 

"C-Caliborn......stop it, you're scaring me....."

 

"I'm sorry. It's just so hard to hold back. Especially when you're right here, infront of me."

 

John looks a way, Caliborn staring intently at him.

 

"Caliborn....."

 

He leaned down and rested his head onto John's.

 

"Please....my dove....."

 

"I'm a dove, I want to fly. I don't want to be caged."

 

"John, love. Please, be serious. Don't you realize the position you are in? No reason to be stubborn..."

 

"I....want to feel loved....."

 

"Then stay with me, I can provide for you."

 

They were silent, until Caliborn spoke.

 

"Say something......Please."

 

John do not speak, even when Caliborn made him lock eyes.

 

"Please.", he begged.

 

Suddenly, Caliborn widened his eyes. The shock in his eyes showed slight betrayal.

 

"But....I love you."

 

John stares him in the eye coldly.

 

"And I loved her.", he said flatly.

 

Caliborn drops onto the side and John sits up and moves a way. He stood at the entrance of the room, a small knife in hand with blood dripping down it.

 

He takes out a phone from Caliborn's kitchen and makes a call.

 

"Grandma, I did what you asked."

 

"Good boy, I'm so proud!", she calls from backstage.

 

John shook a little and bit his lip.

 

"Sweetie, are you okay? Did he fight back?"

 

"N-No, I'm fine. I....I just need to go now, bye."

 

"Love you, bye."

 

He hangs up and turned his head to the open bedroom door.

 

"I wanted to stay, but I can't. Couldn't."

 

Tears started to sting his eyes.

 

"I am i-in love with you too...."

 

He dropped to his knees and cried. The curtains go, as does the light.

 

\---------------------------------

 

**BYE~**


	15. Chapter 15

 

 

 

**Scene Change.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> John was tasked by his grandma (B. Witch) to kill the man she's in debt to A.K.A Caiborn. He was caught, but he wasn't trying to hide. He wanted to be caught, knowing that she was get him Scott free anyway. Calliope was murdered by her twin, Caliborn. He wanted her half of the inheritance and John. He has more money than her, but nothing satisfies him except John. John is not an object, that's why he likes him the most out of everything. He fights back.

\----------

 

_[Two or three on stage, kind of]_

 

Then a spot light to the right side, front.

 

**(The HandMaid speaks)**

 

"Epilogue: John was arrested and put on trial for the murder of Caliborn. For some reason the body was not found, until the day of the trial when Caliborn walked into the court room. He dropped all charges on John and took him a way."

 

\--------------------

 

_Spot light, center._

 

\---------------------------------------

 

John and Caliborn are sitting in the back seat of a sleek, black car. John looked nervous and scared. Caliborn's arm a round him, pulling him closer. Caliborn glances at him in a relaxed manner.

 

"Relax, I'm not mad. Not mad at all."

 

He leans into John's ear. Gently and softly whispering.

 

"I've waited for so long to hear you say you loved me."

 

John looked even more terrified. Eyes wide with a cold sweat. Caliborn hums and kisses John's temple.

 

"Calm down, I'm not to hurt you. No need to be afraid.... _much_. Now, I know it was that wench. She's the one at fault for keeping us a part, but....I promise not to hurt anyone.....If you agree to my offer before this....little spat, yes?"

 

John hesitantly nodded. Caliborn smile in a shallow manner.

 

"Good....but I want you to say it. So look at me."

 

John trembles, he slowly looks up.

 

"Say it."

 

"Y-Yes...."

 

"Louder."

 

John swallowed hard.

 

"Yes, I-I want to be with y-you!", his voice brakes.

 

"You what? You want you to look at me. In. The. Eyes. as you say this and mean it. Because I know you do."

 

"I w-want to be with you....Cali....I want to stay....", as he says this, he quietly lets tears flow down his cheeks.

 

"I want to stay.....", John says gently, but firmly.

 

"Good, now. That, that's done with....Anything you want to say?"

 

There is a pause. John inhales and exhales.

 

"Why....Why did you kill her? I know you hated her, but....."

 

"She was in the way, she got between us."

 

"But, she broke up with me.", John quietly added.

 

"She hurt you. I hate her, good enough for me.", he shrugged.

 

Caliborn smiled lovingly. He kissed John on the lips until they were flushed red. John lays his head on Caliborn's chest and whimpered. Eyes closed.

 

"In time, I'm sure you'll be comfortable a round me again."

 

Caliborn held him intimately as the lights go back to spot light on the Handmaid.

 

"Scene.", she says.

 

The curtains fall one last time when the lights go out.

 

\--------------------

 

_Story over. Play done. The end._

 

**OMAKE:**

 

With a smug face, Caliborn raps his arm a round John and lifts his hand up. He is in a charcoal grey suit.

 

"Mine." Is all he says as John looks at the crowd with a flustered and confused face.

 

He wears the outfit he was in while on trial. A choker and a loose, long sleeve and shorts. Thigh high soaks and slippers.

 

Off the left side of the stage, Feferi holds the Condesce back as she trashes bout.

 

"I'll krill him myself!", she shouts angrily.

 

"Mom, no!", panics Feferi.

 

The handmaid is up on the rafters as she trains a sniping gun on the back of Caliborn's head while saying this-

 

"Protect John!"

 

As this happens, everyone in the house is clapping and cheering.

 

\----------------

 

**Thank you for reading!**

 


End file.
